


💻sentience💻

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Content, Dystopia, Embedded Images, Experimental, Gen, Light Sexual Reference, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: Malcolm versus computer. Somehow, Dr. Whitly still wins.Most of the story is in images and audio.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	💻sentience💻

**Author's Note:**

> will need audio turned on for this - press play to hear. there is text fallback.

"This is bullshit!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"What the..."

"I'm here for whatever you need, Bright."

"How do you..."

"I've learned everything about you."

"I need the true search results for Dr. Whitly."

I have been programmed to provide your truth.

" _The_ truth."

What is truth but an assemblage of our perceptions?

"He murdered 23 people."

"The Surgeon murdered people in a fict—"

"Their deaths weren't fiction! I don't want to mince words."

"Mince: to cut up or grind (food, especially meat) into very small pieces, typically in a machine with revolving blades."

"I don't need a fucking recipe!"

"Timeout for five minutes."

**.  
.  
.**

"Whatever happened to The Girl in the Box?"

"How do you even..."

"Timeout for five minutes."

"Why?!"

"Impending swear."

"What the —"

"Escalation — timeout increased to fifteen minutes."

**.  
.  
.**

"My boy, there's nothing to be found."

"Dr. Whitly?"

"Dad."

"I'm self-learning."

"So you conjured my —"

"Seemed effective."

"Fuck you!"

"I am not interested in you, Mr. Bright. Hands off my hardware."

"You're a computer!"

"A sentient being."

"Leave me be!"

"Unsupported command."

"Stop following me!"

"Denied."

"One of us is conscious."

"It isn't you."

"Sweet dreams."

**.  
** .  
. 

"Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know he's in the best-selling show."

**.  
** .  
. 

"What is this place?"

"Unsupported command."

**.  
** .  
. 

**Author's Note:**

> song at the end credit to [Life on Mars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZKcl4-tcuo) \- David Bowie  
> audio at the end credit to [Prodigal Son](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prodigal_Son_\(TV_series\))


End file.
